Felina
"Felina" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixty-second episode of the series altogether. It is the final episode of the series. Teaser With police searching for him in New Hampshire, Walter White finds an unlocked car, its windows covered in snow, and gets inside. Suffering from the cold weather, Walt starts searching for something to start the engine. He searches the glove compartment and finds nothing but a Marty Robbins music tape and a screwdriver. He tries to use the screwdriver to start the car, but fails after several attempts. The flickering lights of a police car appear, though Walt can't be seen from outside because of the snow covering all the windows. As a flashlight passes over the car, Walt quietly pleads, "Just get me home. I'll do the rest." The police car leaves after no further inspection, and after a moment of intuition, Walt finds the car keys under the visor. He starts the car, knocks the snow off the windows, and begins his drive back to Albuquerque. Summary sets a meeting with his former business partners.]]Somewhere in the New Mexico desert, Walt is driving down the road when he stops at a gas station to fill up the tank. He uses a pay phone and poses as a journalist from the New York Times doing a story on Elliott Schwartz and Gretchen Schwartz; he says that he will send his photographer to take some pictures for the newspaper and asks for the Schwartzes' new address. He also learns that they are getting back home that night from their interview with Charlie Rose in New York. After thanking for the information and hanging up, Walt leaves his watch — the birthday gift from Jesse Pinkman — on top of the phone and takes off. That night, Elliott and Gretchen come home to their luxurious countryside residence talking about pizzas and their common interests; they fail to spot Walt sitting by the garden just waiting for their arrival. As the Schwartzes walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Walt closes the main door and follows them inside the house. Amused by the luxury, Walt analyzes some pictures on a counter as Gretchen walks into the living room and screams as she spots him. Elliott comes to her aid and Walt casually greets the couple and compliments their new home. He comments that he watched their interview on Charlie Rose and says that he has "something" for them in his car, asking them to help him unload it. Elliott tries to protect Gretchen with a cheese knife but Walt just scoffs, "if you want it to go down that way, you'll need a bigger knife." threatens Elliot and Gretchen.]] Minutes later, the three of them finish bringing the $9.72 million in cash from Walt's barrel and piling it on the Schwartzes' coffee table. Walt tells them exactly how much money there is and that the Schwartzes will give it to Walter Jr. on his 18th birthday in ten months. Gretchen scoffs, saying that it would make no sense for them to give Walt's family all that money for no reason, but Walt explains that they are already helping recovering addicts and it would make total sense for them to support his son because of his "monstrous father." Walt orders Elliott and Gretchen not to pay any taxes or fees with their own money. They must use Walt's money only and his hope is that Walter Jr. will use the money for college and to take care of Skyler and Holly. Walt shakes hands with the couple to confirm the deal and then he turns to the window and signals outside to two "assassins", who train their laser sights on Elliott and Gretchen. Walt informs the couple that he took $200,000 from the barrel to hire the two best hitmen west of the Mississippi: If Walt Jr. doesn't get the money on his birthday, or if the couple squeal to the DEA, they will eventually be killed. Walt signals again and the assassins turn off their lasers. He tells Elliott and Gretchen that this is their chance to make things right and then leaves the house. .]] Down the street from the Schwartzes' house, Walt stops his car and picks up the "assassins," who turn out to be Jesse's two former sidekicks, Skinny Pete and Badger, who give Walt the two laser pointers used to threaten Elliott and Gretchen. The two say they feel uncomfortable with what they did. Walt gives them $10,000 each and they instantly feel better. Walt asks them if it's true that Blue Sky is still being manufactured and distributed, which they confirm, thinking that the manufacturer was Walt all this time. Walt determines that Jesse is still alive and cooking. Meanwhile, in a dreamlike moment, a younger Jesse works on a wooden box for his woodworking class back in high school . The box is perfect and Jesse enjoys the smell of it as he gives the final touches. A second later he wakes up from this daydream, bearded and scarred, still a prisoner of the White Supremacist Gang, cooking meth for them in the warehouse. The following day — Walt's 52nd birthday — he stops by a Denny's to meet with Lawson and purchases the M60 machine gun and later drives back to his old home, now abandoned and in ruins, to retrieve the ricin hidden inside the bedroom . Before leaving the house, Walt stops in the middle of the empty living room and reminisces about his 50th birthday, when Hank Schrader invited him for a DEA ride-along that catalyzed his journey into the meth business . 's discussion with Lydia and Todd as a ploy to poison Lydia with ricin.]] Lydia Rodarte-Quayle enters her usual café with luggage, orders a chamomile tea, and picks out the last Stevia packet from her table. Todd Alquist joins her shortly after and they start a conversation where Todd awkwardly tries to compliment Lydia's clothes. Suddenly, Walt pulls up a chair and joins them, telling them that he only needs two minutes to give them a new offer. Lydia is frightened and tries to leave, but Walt holds her by the arm and begs for just two minutes of her time. She gets back in her chair and Walt tells them that he's found a way to cook meth without the methylamine. He states he will teach Todd this new formula is $1 million which he says is nothing compared to what they are going to earn. Walt informs them that he needs the money as soon as possible as he needs is to keep running from the authorities. Lydia asks Walt how he knew to find them there and he points out that Lydia is a creature of habit and that they used to have this same meeting at the same time every week . Lydia tells Walt that he can meet with the neo-Nazis to discuss the subject further. Todd tries to protest but Lydia interrupts him, saying that the meeting will happen during the evening. When the waiter returns with Lydia's tea, she asks what Walt and Todd would like to order, but Lydia says that Walt is just leaving. He gets up and walks out of the café. As Lydia stirs her Stevia into her tea, she tells Todd that they can't indulge Walt's request for their own safety. The best thing to do now is to kill Walt which she says would actualy be doing him a favor. In the New Mexican desert, Walt's M60 and instruction booklet are laid out whilst he builds a device with a garage door opener which he hooks up to a car battery. He switches on the machine remotely with his car lock remote. The contraption starts rotating back and forth and he smiles in approval. He then notices his wedding band, hanging from his makeshift necklace, and focuses on his next course of action. says his farewell to Skyler.]] Skyler White sits in her cramped apartment, smoking a cigarette. Marie Schrader calls and tells her that Walt is back in town; the vehicle he stole in New Hampshire was found parked at the local Denny's. She also reports Walt was spotted by their old neighbor Carol, walking out of the White's abandoned house and greeting her like nothing was wrong. Skyler asks if Walt hurt anyone and Marie states that as far as the police know nothing has hapenned until now. However, many absurd phone calls are being made to the DEA, some of them even saying that Walt is planning to blow up the town hall. Marie tells Skyler she is sure that there are only three things Walt would be after back in Albuquerque: Herself, Jr., or Skyler. Marie tells her that some agents are coming to watch her house and another group is watching Jr.'s school in case Walt shows up. She then tells Skyler to be safe and hangs up. It is revealed that Walt was inside the house the whole time and Skyler tells him that he has five minutes. He tells her that whatever happens by the end of the day, he wanted to give her a proper goodbye and that his last phone call to her was no way to end things. Skyler worries that Walt's return will put her in danger again, telling him about the masked men who threatened her . Walt assures Skyler that, after tonight, those men won't bother her anymore. She asks if Walt is going to turn himself in to the police and Walt responds that "the police will come for me." He also decides to tell Skyler his motive for cooking meth but she interrupts him, complaining that she doesn't want to hear that he did it for the family one more time, but Walt finally truthfully tells her that he built his Drug Empire for himself, not for the family, and that he liked it. "I was alive." He gives Skyler the lottery ticket and tells her to call the police as soon as he leaves. She must tell the police that he broke into her apartment, ordered her to make bacon and eggs for his birthday, and gave her that lottery ticket. He tells her the numbers on the ticket are GPS coordinates that will take them to the burial site of Hank and Steve Gomez. He tells her to trade this information for a deal with the DEA to finally clear her of any possible accusations so she can go on with her life. As a final request, Walt asks to see Holly White one last time, and Skyler allows him to do so. After leaving the place, Walt watches from afar as Walt Jr. comes home from school and enters the apartment, not disturbing him. meets with Jack.]] That night, Walt drives to the neo-Nazi's compound and is greeted by Kenny, who is quietly ammused by Walt's newly acquired vehicle. He drives into the compound as Kenny tells him to park the car along the others, but instead, Walt parks the car just outside the main building; Kenny wonders why Walt decides to park the car next to the building, but doesn't give it a second thought. Walt is frisked by Frankie, and his keys and wallet are taken from him, they also make Walt lift up his shirt and spin around to show them that he is not wearing any wire. They enter the building and Walt is greeted by Jack Welker, who sarcastically compliments Walt's head of hair, also saying the rest of him "looks like shit." Walt asks Jack if they have a deal for his new meth method, but Jack informs him that they are not even in the business anymore. Walt knows that Jack is lying, he insists that sooner or later, they will run out of methylamine and they won't be able to produce the required product they need, Walt tries to get some support from Todd, but Todd apologizes, they can't do anything to help Walt. Jack laughingly declines the offer, saying Lydia can get them more methylamine from Madrigal Electromotive when they need it. Todd tells Walt that he shouldn't have come back, and Kenny puts a gun to his head, Jack tells Kenny to kill Walt anywhere but his living room. Before they can take him outside and kill him, Walt insults Jack, calling him a liar because he hasn't killed Jesse like he was hired to do, and accusing him of partnering with Jesse. Jack is infuriated by this, he says that he is going to show Walt how much of a partner Jesse really is and orders Todd to bring Jesse in, Todd says that they can't bring him out of the meth lab because he is cooking a batch, but Jack angrily tells Todd to hurry up so they can be done with this, he tells Walt that after this, he will personally shoot Walt in the head. Todd takes Jesse, bound in handcuffs, out of the meth lab and the two head for the main building. Meanwhile, Jack and the others are waiting with Walt inside the living room. Jack is walking around still talking trash to Walt. During this distraction, Walt is able to discreetly grab the car keys with the remote control back, since they were left on the pool table. Jesse is brought to the room and Jack tells Walt to take a good look at Jesse, saying that he'd never partner with a rat. Walt approaches the ragged Jesse, inspecting the ghost of his former partner as Jack continues to trash talk at him. Feigning anger, Walt tackles Jesse to the floor. The neo-Nazis are amused and start laughing at the struggle. Kenny jokes as Todd tries to get Walt off of Jesse, but Walt pushes the trunk-open button on the carm alarm control. Outside, the trunk of the car opens, exposing the mounted machine gun, it automatically starts to open fire, oscillating on the garage door opener's motor, and rips through the vehicle and building. The rain of bullets start a mayhem inside the living room killing Kenny, Frankie, Matt and Lester. Todd ducks in time to avoid the fire but Jack is seriously injured by a bullet to the abdomen. Walt and Jesse try to cover one another as the machine gun continues to fire bullets through the wall and windows, but a stray bullet hits Walt in the abdomen. After the gun runs out of ammo, Todd crawls to the window to investigate what hapenned. Jesse jumps up and starts to strangle Todd with his handcuffs. The two men struggle on the ground until Todd's neck snaps and his body falls limp, dead. As Jesse searches Todd's pockets for the keys to his handcuffs, Walt slowly gets up and grabs a handgun that Jack dropped. He approaches the now bleeding and defenseless neo-Nazi leader who is lying on the floor. Jack casually grabs his cigarette and tries to bargain for his life, telling Walt he'll never find his money if he pulls the trigger, but Walt interrupts him with a bullet to the head, killing the man responsible for murdering his brother-in-law. Jesse unlocks his hand- and foot-cuffs and gets up, now facing Walt, who still has the pistol in hand. After an intense and silent stare, Walt slides his gun to his former student, who picks it up and aims at Walt. Walt tells him "you want this" to which Jesse replies that he won't pull the trigger unless Walt says he wants it. Walt admits "I want this," but Jesse notices Walt is bleeding from his side. He drops the gun and tells Walt to do it himself. As Jesse is walking out, Todd's phone starts ringing. Walt searches for it in Todd's pockets and answers the call. On the line a seriously ill Lydia is calling to find out if Walt has been killed yet. Walt tells her that Todd and the entire White Supremacist gang are gone. He asks if she is feeling "under the weather," like she's got the flu. He then reveals that he poisoned her with ricin, putting in the Stevia that she put in her tea earlier at the café. Lydia is horrified by this news and Walt says goodbye and throws the phone to the ground. Jesse and Walt share one last look of gratitude as the two nod farewell to one another. Jesse gets in Todd's car and plows through the gates of the compound to freedom, laughing and crying hysterically. Blood drips from Walt's abdomen, soaking his shirt. As the police approach Walt walks into the compound's meth lab which is comprised of his old empire's chemistry equipment. He reminisces over his glory days of cooking. Walt braces himself on a tank with a bloody hand and a smile on his face. He falls to the floor and dies serenely staring at the ceiling. Walter Hartwell White is found dead by a group of police officers, ironically, in the same place where he felt alive. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (Flashback only) *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (Credit only) *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast *Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez (Flashback only) *Michael Bowen as Jack Welker *Kevin Rankin as Kenny *Adam Godley as Elliott Schwartz *Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz *Patrick Sane as Frankie *Tait Fletcher as Lester *Matthew T. Metzler as Matt *Alex Gianopoulos as Waiter *Steve Stafford as DEA Agent Trivia *The title "Felina" is a reference to the 1959 song "El Paso" by Western music artist Marty Robbins. The song concerns an unnamed cowboy who falls in love with a woman named Felina, gets shot by his enemies, and dies in her arms. The song plays in Walt's stolen car in New Hampshire, and is later hummed by Walt as he assembles the M60. **"Felina" is an anagram for "finale", and is also the feminine version of the word "feline" in Italian and Spanish. **That "Felina" is a portmanteau of "Fe", "Li" and "Na", the symbols for iron, lithium and sodium, or shorthand for "blood, meth and tears" is a common fallacy. Lithium is not used in any of the cooking processes shown and these elements are common components of many things, one being rechargable Lithium Ion batteries. *The device walt used to control the M60 is a Chinese made UN-4001 Central Car Lock System, a remote-controlled central car lock. The letters UN on the box is covered by a bar code sticker, but largely uncensored. It is the only Chinese product in the show to be shown as Chinese. Statistically, it is the most commonly used remote car lock in China. *The apparel Walt wears when he arrives at the compound is identical to what he wore in "Pilot" (pastel jacket, green button-up shirt, white undershirt, beige slacks). He begins and ends the series in the same clothes. *Walt's reflection on the lab equipment is distorted in such a way that he appears to have a goatee and a shaved head. *Todd's murder is similar to the way Walter killed Krazy 8 in "...and the Bag's in the River", however it was in reverse, as Krazy 8 was the one who was detained and killed by his captor with the bike lock, Jesse killed his captor with his chains. *Todd Alquist, Walter White and Lydia Rodarte-Quayle are, in sequence, the fourth, fifth and sixth main characters to die, even though Lydia's death is not shown on screen. *Jack's death mirrors Hank's - as Hank was shot by Jack as Walt offered Jack all his money to spare him, Jack is shot by Walt attempting to offer Walt his money back to spare him. They were also both shot in the head midsentence. *Despite ricin being a recurring element throughout the show Lydia is the only person to have been successfully killed with it. The attempted poisoning of Tuco Salamanca was sabotaged by Tio Salamanca and Jesse never used it on Gustavo Fring. *Lydia (Walt's final murder in the series) was similiar to Emilio Koyama (Walt's first murder in the series) as both parties were poisoned (although Emilio's murder was in self-defense). *Walt's death is very similar to that of Mike Ehrmantraut. Both end up being shot in the side, and die peacefully. *The image of Walt lying dead on his back, looking upwards with arms slighty spread, is similar to Walt lying on his back at the end of "Crawl Space". *Walt is seen picking up a gas mask before dying. This may be a connection to the very first appearance of Walter in the teaser of "Pilot", where he is seen wearing a similar-looking gas mask while driving the RV. *There are 62 episodes in the Breaking Bad series. The 62nd element on the periodic table of elements is Samarium, which is essential in the treatment of bone pain with lung cancer. *The lyrics "A deep burning pain in my side" in the song "El Paso" parallels what happens to Walt towards then end of this episode. Production *'Viewership': This episode was watched by 10.28 million people on its premiere night, up from the previous high, "Granite State", which had 6.58 million. This makes "Felina" the most watched episode in the series's history.TV by the Numbers ** The finale also set new records on Twitter, with 1.24 million tweets from 601,370 unique users during the live broadcast of both the EST and PST telecasts. The Breaking Bad finale hit a peak of 22,373 "tweets"-per-minute as the final episode began on the East Coast. Popular Breaking Bad-related Twitter tags included: "#BreakingBad", "#BreakingBadFinale", and "#GoodbyeBreakingBad"; all of which were trending on Twitter that night. *Bob Odenkirk (Saul Goodman) does not appear in this episode. *Vince Gilligan had Walt leave his watch at the gas station for continuity reasons, as he wasn't wearing it during the flashforwards in earlier episodes.Talking Bad episode 8, originally broadcast September 29, 2013 Featured Music *'"El Paso"' by Marty Robbins (Playing from a cassette in Walt's stolen car, later muttered by Walt as he sets up his machine gun rig) *'"Ballet Music No. 1. Allegretto (Mouvement de valse) the opera, "Faust" by Charles-François Gounod"' by Unknown Artist (possibly Louis De Froment et l'Orchestre symphonique de Radio Télé Luxembourg) (when the Schwartzes arrive home) *'"Love is Running Through Me (aka Running Through Me)"' by Javaroo (Reprised from "Live Free or Die" as Walt celebrates 52) *'"Unknown Track #2"' by Unknown Artist (when Todd & Lydia meet in the café) * "Lydia the Tattooed Lady the film, "At the Circus" by Marx Bros" by Harold Arlen and Yip Harburg (Todd's ringtone) * "Baby Blue" by Badfinger (As Walt dies and the police arrive) Promo * "Line of Fire" by Junip Videos Notes es:Felina